Carl Johnson
"Not wit' my hood. Shit's still fucked up! Man, I had homies who used to run with me, who turn there back on me! For this! Fucking Ryder, man! He was my homie, and I killed him!" Carl "CJ" Johnson er en karakter i Grand Theft Auto serien, og er hovedpersonen i Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Carl Johnsons stemmeskuespiller er Chris Bellard, også kjent som Young Maylay. Før spillet kom ut gikk det rykter på internett en kort stund om at enten Dave Chapelle eller 50 Cent skulle gi sin stemme til hovedpersonen. Beskrivelse Carl er den nest-kommanderende i den Los Santos baserte gategjengen Grove Street Families, som er ledet av hans eldre bror, Sweet Johnson. Biografi Barndom Carl Johnson ble født i Los Santos tos av Beverly Johnson . Beverly hadde fire barn; Sean/Sweet , Carl, Kendl og Brian . Sweet sier at Carl ble født i Johnson huset, familiens barndoms og nåværende hjem. Old Reece, en venn av familien og Gantons lokale frisør, husker minner av Carls far, selv om Carl forteller Joey Leone at han aldri kjente ham, og at Sweet var "mannen" i huset. Sammen med Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris og Lance "Ryder" Wilson , vokste Johnson søsknene opp i samme blindgate og var barndomsvenner. Carl husker at Ryder var så ung som ti år da han solgte narkotika. Sweet ble lederen av Grove Street Families i 1984, noe som introduserte ham, Carl, og muligens også Brian inn i det tøffe gjeng livet. Rundt 1985 var Grove Street Families på sitt høyeste da de først ble presset av Frank Tenpenny , en korrupt politimann fra C.R.A.S.H. Det er høyest sannsynlig at politimannen Eddie Pulaski jobbet sammen med Tenpenny på denne tiden. Grove Street Families hadde en nedgang mellom 1987 og 1992. Sweet beklager at Carl "lot Brian dø", noe som fikk Carl til å dra til Liberty City i 1987. Han ble da ikke sett på som et medlem av Grove Street lenger, og ville måtte senere tjene seg tilbake inn i gjengen. Big Smoke mener også at Carl var fysisk større i sin tid i gjengen, og sier at "the east coast got you all thinned out, homes". Livet i Liberty City Carl kom til Liberty City i 1987 og fikk startet et nytt liv. Han hadde sjansen til å jobbe sammen med Don Salvatore Leone's sønn, Joey Leone , i bil tyveri virksomheten, samt andre små forbrytelser. I 1992, fem år etter han dro fra Los Santos, ringte Sweet Carl og fortalte ham at moren deres var blitt drept i en drive-by skyting (han ringte bare noen minutter etter hendelsen). Carl returnerte til Los Santos for å gå i begravelsen, med den delvise overveielsen av å bo der langsiktig. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Rett etter at Carl ankommer Los Santos, blir han konfrontert av C.R.A.S.H. medlemmene Frank Tenpenny og Eddie Pulaski som forklarer at Carl skal jobbe for dem, eller så vil de anklage ham for å ha drept politimannen Ralph Pendelbury. Etter å ha møtt Big Smoke igjen i Johnson huset, møter han endelig søsknene og vennene sine. Carl lærer fort at Grove Street Families har mistet mye av makten sin over de fem årene Carl har vært borte - et resultat av den voksende stoff og kokain trenden og, selv om Sweet ikke innrømmer det, det at Sweet ikke hadde så mye personlig makt som leder uten Carl der. Carl og Sweet jobber rasende hardt for å få gjengen tilbake til makten, og Carl gjenvinner tilbake brorens respekt i prosessen. Dette inkluderte gjenforeningen med Seville og Temple familiene, samt lederen av Aztecas gjengen Cesar Vialpando (som, selv om han var en av Sweets rivaler på den tiden, begynte et kjærlighetsforhold med Kendl), og å slå ut Ballas, den svorne fienden av Grove Street Families. Carl hjalp også OG Loc, en latterlig fyr som ønsket å bli en rapper (noe som ødela rappe stjernen Mad Dogg's karriere i prosessen). Når gjengen på ny er blitt den mektige gategjengen de en gang var, planlegger de å ta ut resten av Ballas gjengen i et bakholdsangrep, helt til Cesar forteller til Carl at Ryder og Big Smoke har bedratt gjengen for å hjelpe C.R.A.S.H. og Ballas gjengen. Carl skynder seg til skuddvekslingen i mistanke om at Sweet og gjengen går rett inn i en felle, og klarer å holde Ballas gjengen på avstand mens han redder den tungt sårede Sweet, helt til begge blir arrestert av C.R.A.S.H.. Grove Street Families og Varrios Los Aztecaz gjengene blir praktisk talt borte, og Big Smoke blir lederen av en narkotika ring og tar over Los Santos. OG Loc blir også en rik og verdenskjent rapper med Big Smoke som sin manager som et middel på å hvitevaske pengene sine. C.R.A.S.H. forlater Carl i den landlige regionen Whetstone for å eliminere vitner mot dem. Det blir sakte avslørt at de blir hørt i retten om deres korrupsjon, en sak som raskt bygger opp mediaoppmerksomhet. Cesar kobler CJ opp med sin ganske så mentalt ustabile kusine, Catalina, og de to danner et forhold bygget på ranene de begår sammen. Tenpenny introduserer Carl til The Truth, en gammel hippie som leverer flere tonn med "ugress" for å ramme en D.A som er en fiende av Tenpenny. Tenpenny beordrer at Carl betaler for forsendelsen, noe som tvinger ham til å returnere for å jobbe med Catalina, som nå er forelsket i ham som en besatt. Carl møter også San Fierro Triads lederen Wu Zi Mu (Woozie) under et gateløp. Catalina finner ham ved løpet og uttrykker hennes følelse av omsorgssvikt og sinne mot Carl, og hun føler at han bare var interessert i henne som en parter innen kriminalitet, og proklamerer at hun har en ny kjæreste, Claude. Carl slår Claude og Catalina i et gateløp og får Claudes skjøte til sin nedslitte garasje i San Fierro. Carl drar til San Fierro sammen med The Truth og Tenpennys marijuana (selv om Tenpenny forrådte The Truth). De møter Cesar og Kendl ved garasjen i Doherty i San Fierro. Carl er sint på grunn av den dårlige tilstanden i garasjen og mener at den er fullstendig ubrukelig. Kendl forklarer til CJ at eiendommen er en stor mulighet, og gjennom The Truth hyrer han Dwaine, Jethro og Zero for å jobbe i garasjen. Carl møter Woozie i San Fierro, og begge blir fort sterke allierte. De samarbeider om å ta ut hverandres fiender - Carl målretter seg mot Loco Syndicate (Big Smokes leverandører) og Woozies rivaler, Da Nang Boys gjengen. Carl infiltrerer og dreper til slutt alle sjefsmedlemmene - Jizzy B, T-Bone Mendez, og til og med Ryder fra Grove Street Families. Garasjen (som nå er en bil tyveri virksomhet), samt utleie av eiendom, har tjent Carl en moderat sum med penger. Han mottar en overraskende telefonsamtale fra Mike Toreno, et tidligere medlem av Loco Syndicate, som avslører seg for å være en agent for myndighetene og vil rekruttere Carls hjelp i bytte mot at han skal slippe ut Sweet fra en livstidsdom. Selv om det er en godt bevart hemmelighet som ingene av vennene vet om, finner The Truth carl hos Torenos gjerningssted og advarer Carl at Toreno ikke er til å stole på. Han fortsetter å rekruttere Carls hjelp i å stjele en jetpack fra Area 69, som er nødvendig for The Truths mål i å stjele mystiske, opplysende "green goo". Woozie inviterer CJ til Triadenes glamorøse Four Dragons Casino i Las Venturas. Ved ankomsten blir Carl gitt aksjer til kasinoet av Woozie, "i bytte mot litt hjelp i å sette den opp". De blir møtt med aggressiv konkurranse fra Mafia-eide Caligula's Palace og som hevn, tilbringe tid på å planlegge en ekstremt forseggjort kupp mot Caligula. Dette innebærer at Carl infiltrerer Caligulas indre sirkel (ved en tilfeldighet av The Truths tilknytning til musikk industriens ansatte kent Paul og Maccer) for å jobbe med manageren deres Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg og til og med Don Salvatore Leone, og senere hjelpe trioen med å forfalske døden deres for å unnslippe Salvatores raseri. I løpet av denne perioden trekker C.R.A.S.H. den siste av Carls arbeidsmarkeder før de prøver å drepe Carl (og å drepe en av sine egne, Jimmy Hernandez for å ha forrådt dem), men det ender opp med at Carl dreper Eddie Pulaski og rømmer med livet i behold. Ved en tilfeldighet ser Carl at Madd Dogg tar et selvmordsforsøk og redder livet hans, delvis ut av skyld for å ha ødelagt karrieren hans. Carls pågående vendetta mot Tenpenny og Big Smoke, avsluttet av Madd Dogg som må selge herregården sin til narkobaronen Big Poppa, får Carl til å vende tilbake til Los Santos for å ta tilbake rapperens herskapshus med makt. Mens Madd Dogg spiller inn det nye albumet sitt, gir Toreno Carl det siste av hans arbeid før Sweet blir løslatt fra fengselet. Sweet avskyr Carl for hans nye livsstil som en millionær, og for å ha glemt alt om å hjelpe Grove Street Families. Sweet tar umiddelbart Carl tilbake til Grove Street for å begynne sin oppgave for å ta tilbake områdene deres. Mens gjengen sakte begynner sin tredje retur til makten , klarer Carl å få Madd Doggs rime bok fra OG Loc, noe som fører til at Madd Doggs karriere blomstrer på ny, samt et annet påfallende slag mot Big Smoke. I saken mot Tenpenny vises det på nyhetene at siden det ikke finnes bevis på hans innblanding i kriminelle aktiviteter, vil han gå fri; kort stund etter bryter det ut opptøyer i hele byen i sinne over Tenpennys frikjennelse. Mens forvirringen fortsetter, tar Grove Street Families nesten halvparten av byens område, og etter et angrep på Big Smokes Crack Palace, dreper Carl ham. Etter at Carl og Sweet forfølger ham over hele byen gjennom opptøyene, dør også Frank Tenpenny etter at brannbilen hans faller fra en bro over Grove Street. På feiringen i Johnson huset, melder Madd Dogg, som er ledsaget av Ken, Kent og Maccer, om "vår første gullplate" til Carl. Samtidig insisterer Sweet på å gjøre Grove Street en prioritet mens Kendl Johnson foreslår gå dra tilbake til Las Venturas med Wu Zi Mu, men Carls eneste svar er at han vil være igjen i Los Santos, for å se hva som skjer. Tiden etter GTA San Andreas Helt på slutten av spillet er Carl en ung multi-millionær. Hans eiendeler og næringsinteresser inkluderer Grove Street Families gjengen og Madd Doggs kontrakt i Los Santos, en bil garasje og flere andre eiendommer i San Fierro, og andeler i Four Dragons kasinoet i Las Venturas, samt regjeringens $ 60 millioner jetpack. Et Easter Egg i Grand Theft Auto IV tyder på at Carl muligens døde etter 1992. En annen mulighet er at han vendte tilbake til Liberty City (i GTA IV gjengivelsen) og utvidet sin virksomhet der, ettersom en oppslagstavle utenfor Middle Park East Safehouse forestiller en mann som sterkt ligner på Carl i dress og slips og drikker vin med ordet "Fruntalot" ved siden av, som antakelig er produktet som blir annonsert. Uansett så er ingen av disse sett på som canon for GTA III Eraen. ar:كارل جونسون arc:Carl Johnson de:Carl Johnson en:Carl Johnson es:Carl Johnson fr:Carl Johnson it:Carl Johnson hu:Carl Johnson nl:Carl Johnson pl:Carl Johnson pt:Carl Johnson ro:Carl Johnson ru:Карл Джонсон fi:Carl Johnson vi:Carl Johnson tr:Carl Johnson zh:Carl Johnson【卡尔·约翰逊】